


Actual Prose for That ScotEng HP!au

by NixRegina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixRegina/pseuds/NixRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hetalia/Harry Potter crossover in which England and Scotland go to Hogwarts pretending to be fifth years in order to solve some problems. On the other hand, they're not trying awfully hard and thus are leaving chaos in their wake.  </p>
<p>The chapters may be posted in dribs and drabs and will nt necessarily be in chronological order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In which these two are actually an old married couple.

Arthur pushed his feet against Alistair’s calves again as he sat sideways on his lap. **  
**

“Arthur! Get your feet off me now! They’re like blocks of ice for fuck’s sake!” Alistair complained in response to his action, clearly less than impressed at being used as a foot warmer.

“No.” Arthur grinned at him in response, amused by his discomfort.

“Why not?”

“Revenge.”

“Revenge for what exactly?”

“You putting your cold hands on my stomach this morning.”

“That was a preemptive strike. And anyway, I needed to wake you up somehow. We had breakfast to eat after all.”

“Was it now? What was it for then? And you certainly didn’t need to wake me up like that. I can think of several ways that would have been infinitely more pleasurable and certainly preferable to having cold hands on my stomach.”

“It was for putting your cold feet on me, of course. And how would you like to have been awoken then? With a kiss, like Sleeping Beauty? Because I hate to tell you this, Wart, but I’m not sure you’re lovely enough to be called something like that.”

“Right, you were preempting something that I wouldn’t have done if you hadn’t acted first. Because that makes perfect sense. And anyway, if I’m not attractive, you must be rather more ugly than I first thought.”

“Mmm.” Alistair made a noncommittal sort of noise while reapplying his hand to Arthur’s stomach while smirking as his victim squealed. “You put your cold feet on me all the time, I seem to be your default foot warmer.”

“Ugh, why are you hands even this cold anyway? It’s July, they should definitely not be quite this cold.” By this point Arthur had given up on arguing about putting his feet on Alistair’s legs and instead pretended to concentrate on removing the cold hand that had been placed on the bare skin of his stomach, having found it’s way beneath his various layers of clothing. If he wasn’t trying quite so hard as he could have, well, Alistair hadn’t bothered removing his feet from his legs and he did have a point about being used as a default foot warmer.

“The same can be applied to your feet which are just cold now as they are in January. Still if certain people,” At this, Alistair glanced towards Mrs Weasley and Hermione who could be seen in the kitchen through the open door way,  “would consent to the fire being lit and accepting that yes, despite it being the middle of summer, that is an entirely necessary action, we wouldn’t be in this situation.”

“Perhaps you’re right.”

“Of course I’m bloody right, if it wasn’t necessary you would not be wearing so thick a jumper nor would we be huddled together under a blanket!”

“Shall we light it anyway then? Sod them and their opinions?”

Alistair’s response to Arthur’s question was to flick his fingers towards the fire place, causing a fire to roar to life. The warmth it gave could be felt instantly, although a little more time would be necessary to actually heat the air within the room.

“Mmm, that is better. I suppose you were right, after all.”

“Of course I was right, I’m always right.”

“If you say so.” Murmured Arthur in reply, allowing himself to lean more heavily against Alistair’s chest, body relaxing as the room filled with heat.

“The main problem,” he continued, “is less that it’s cold, given that it isn’t really, but that it’s so damp out.”

“Aye, you’re probably right there. It’s been doing that misty not properly raining but certainly not dry thing all week. Makes you feel colder.” Alistair replied, wrapping his arm more tightly around Arthur and pressing his hand more firmly against his stomach, the aforementioned cold hand which his husband had given up protesting. 

It was only fair really, considering that his feet were still pressed against Alistair’s legs. In any case both the hand and the feet had since warmed to bearable temperatures, so it no longer mattered quite so much. Both  Arthur and Alistair slowly allowed themselves to drift into a sleepy sort of contentment, cuddled together in an armchair near the fireplace. 


	2. introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Alistair arrive at their accomodation for the summer and meet their host.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time we have actual Harry Potter characters. Hopefully they're not horrendously out of character.
> 
> Feel free to point out any mistakes etc.

Arthur and Alistair stared up at 12 Grimmauld Place even before Dumbledore revealed the address to them. For Arthur, given that he was England, the building was clearly visible despite the sheen of magic that covered it. Alistair, on the other hand, saw mainly the haze of magic. As Scotland he had ties to the land due to the union but they were not nearly so strong as England’s own. 

After Dumbledore revealed the address to them they followed him into the house. Inside it was dark and gloomy, with a portrait covered with curtains situated at the end of the corridor. To the side of the door, against the corridor wall, stood a troll’s leg which had been fashioned into an umbrella stand. It was neatly avoided by Arthur, despite Alistair’s immature attempt to shove him into it.

“If you could not engage in such childish behaviour, Ali, it would be much appreciated,” said Arthur, glaring at Alistair.

“Well,” replied Alistair, “if you hadn’t felt it necessary to take up the entirety of the gangway, Wart, perhaps I wouldn’t have needed to shove you out the way.”

“I know you’re not blind, surely you could see that there was room for one person only, and then, I don’t know, used your common sense, I’m sure you’re not totally without it, despite evidence to the contrary, to let me pass through first?” Arthur retaliated to Alistair's own comeback.

“Calm down a bit, Wart. You’re so touchy.”

“My god, you’re infuriating. For fuck’s sake-”

“Now boys, if you could put aside your … delightful … conversation for a little bit, while I introduce to Sirius, the owner of this house, I’d be much obliged,” Dumbledore interrupted their burgeoning argument, causing it to cease.

Sirius stared at the two boys with Dumbledore. They looked as though they enjoyed antagonising each other yet their relationship seemed fairly civil in comparison to that between the Marauders and Snape. He also noted the physical similarities between them, they both had green eyes, thickly rimmed with long lashes, they both had thick eyebrows and they both had pale skin although only the redhead had a notable number of freckles. He also noted that after Dumbledore got them to shut up and pay attention that they came to stand rather close together, closer than most teenage boys would, almost pressing their sides together, hands brushing. Sirius would bet several galleons that there was something between them.

“Ah, Sirius, my boy, I was hoping I’d find you here,” began Dumbledore.

“Yes, well, it’s not exactly as if I can safely go out, is it? It’s unlikely you’d find me anywhere else.” Sirius’ words held a bitter edge to them. It was clear his de facto house arrest was beginning chafe against him, clear he was beginning to feel a degree of cabin fever.

“I suppose you do have point there, my boy. In any case, you’ll have some company now, I wanted to introduce you to these .. young gentlemen,” Dumbledore’s slight pause revealed his discomfort with said gentlemen, “the one on the right,” he used an arm to indicate towards the blonde, “is Arthur Kirkland while the one on the left is Alistair Wallace. They will both be joining Hogwarts in September.”

They both nodded in turn as they were named, holding out their hands for him to shake.

"Nice to meet you, I guess. My name is Sirius Black." Sirius introduced himself.

Despite him being a known convict and supposed mass murderer, neither reacted particularly to his name, only acting politely towards him.

Sirius expressed his surprise at this final revelation, “Hogwarts? Aren’t they too old to be joining? I mean they must be fourth years at the very least, surely?”

“Aye, we’re both fifteen. We’ll be going into the fifth year,” Alistair confirmed Sirius’ suspicions.

“Eh?! I thought you had to join at eleven or you couldn’t go at all?” Sirius turned towards Dumbledore, looking for an explanation.

“Well yes, normally that is the case. In Alistair and Arthur’s case, if they don’t mind me saying,” Dumbledore looked towards the boys in question for confirmation, “they were educated at home until recently, when the relative who was tutoring them passed away rather suddenly some months ago. As there is lack of any other tutors available, it was arranged for them to join Hogwarts. Although rare, this situation is not unprecedented.”

“I see. The tutor was a relative of them both, huh? I guess that explains why they have the same eyes and everything.”

“Ah, well, although there have been various intermarriages between our families over the years,” or rather, the two of us have been married since 1707 and had various flings prior to that, “there has not been one within the last century, so we’re not actually that closely related. Uncle James … Uncle James … he was far more closely related to Alistair than he was to me.”

“Despite that, he always seemed to like you more than he did me, even though he was one of mine,” remarked Alistair.

“It’s because I’m better than you, obviously,” retorted Arthur.

“Of course you are. I should have known.”

Alistair’s tone is sarcastic but his smile is warm, adding to Sirius’ suspicions of something being between them. It’s fairly obvious after all, and they seem to be making no attempt to hide it. Arthur’s own, returning smile is similarly warm, with a certain softness to it.

“Well then,” Dumbledore’s voice breaks the short silence, “now that you are all acquainted with each other, I’ll be returning to Hogwarts, it’s not quite the end of term yet after all.”

“Ah, alright then, Professor, I’ll show these kids around and everything. I take it you’d like me to put them up for the summer?”

“If you would, it would kind. Oh yes, I ought to tell you that they will be joining the Order, although the other children won’t be, of course.”

Dumbledore’s words anger Sirius, with their double standards. Allowing certain children and not the others into the order will create a situation fraught with jealousy.

“What? How come you’ll allow these two to join? You won’t even let Harry join, and it concerns his life! These two have nothing to do with anything! Not to mention that Molly’ll probably try and kill you, they’re still kids after all.”

"Ah yes, about Mr Kirkland and Mr Wallace ... they are more than they seem and have certain talents that will be of use to us. Don't worry about Molly, I shall explain the situation to her." Dumbledore's words did not seem to reassure Sirius particularly, as he gave the old man a suspicious look before ushering the two boys further into the house.

"I see. Well, we'll be seeing you then, Professor. You'll drop by when the Weasley's arrive, then?"

"Indeed. I have a few things to explain to young Mr Weasley and Miss Granger, as well as Molly, of course," replied Dumbledore before turning on the spot and disappearing with a loud crack.

Sirius turned to face the two young men he'd been left with, studying them with a greater intensity than he had before. Alistair had red hair, a darker shade than the Weasleys', the pale skin common to those with red hair, decorated with freckles, and those green eyes that he had noticed earlier. Those same green eyes could also be seen on Arthur, along with the same eyebrows and the same thick lashes. Beyond that, Arthur had blonde hair and what might be described as an English rose complexion.

Of the two, Arthur was the shorter and the thinner of the two. His frame was wiry, despite his skinniness, he seemed strong enough. Even so, Sirius thought he perhaps seemed a little too thin to be healthy, and he knew already that Molly would insistently feed him, trying to fatten him up a little. Alistair, reckoned Sirius, would probably receive the same treatment as, despite being not so thin, he was still thinner than Molly would consider acceptable. His frame was more muscular, his shoulders broader and his height taller.

The most striking thing about him, however, was the fact that he was wearing a kilt. That was the detail that stood out most to Sirius. Well, he presumed it was a kilt, given the tartan pattern and the boy's Scottish accent. He supposed it could be a skirt but felt it unlikely. 

“Ah … I guess I should show you around. Well, this is the corridor. Obviously. Through here is the living room. But you should probably avoid it, there’re probably all sorts of nasty things in there. Like, uh, doxies. Yeah. And … um … dust. And maybe some boggarts. Actually, pretty much all the rooms are like that. You should probably be careful about wandering around. Anyway, that room over there has the family tapestry. That one’s another living room. Well, my mother used to call it the “drawing room” and the first one the “reception room” but whatever. Uh, down there is the kitchen. We’ll head upstairs now.” Sirius turned and began to climb the stairs, stopping at the landing at the top to wait for them before continuing the tour.

Arthur and Alistair looked at each other, somewhat wary of the dust and creatures filling the house, before following their host up the stairs.

“Okay, well, over there is the library.” Sirius waved his arm vaguely off towards one direction, gesturing towards a heavy, door made of dark wood. He continued, “it’s pretty big but some of the books are really, well, dark. You should be careful in there. Those ones often have nasty spells inside them, spells that might hurt. Also some of them have nightmare inducing illustrations. Maybe you shouldn’t read them before sleeping. Might not be a good idea. If you have any doubt about them, any at all, you can ask me. Or one of the other adults, after they arrive, that is. Like all rooms in this wretched house, it probably more of things like before. So. Be careful, I guess. It will need cleaning in any case.”

Sirius paused before using his other arm to gesture in the opposite direction, the library taking up half of the first floor.

“Right, well, over here are some guest bedrooms. Ah, but you’ll be on the next floor. My room’s up there too. I thought you might prefer it, what with the way the house is and everything. Uh, but don’t worry. Professor Dumbledore helped clean out your room last week so it should be fine. It didn’t belong to anyone so it was fairly free of dark artefacts and such. Ah, it has a double bed though. But I’ll transfigure it into two singles for you when we get up there. Follow me, the stairs are this way.”

Sirius began walking towards the stairs at the end of the corridor, the walls of which had several doors, indicating the bedrooms which Sirius had mentioned.

As they made their way up the stairs, Sirius continued speaking.

“Ah, sorry that you have to share a room but, well, as Dumbledore said, the Weasleys and Harry and Hermione will be staying here too so I’m not quite sure yet how many rooms we’ll need. Oh, and Buckbeak maybe needs a room too. And, well, I’d prefer if no one were to use … my brother’s room. Might be dangerous too. He was, well, he was a Death Eater. Actually, my parents’ room might be dangerous too. Maybe I shouldn’t let Molly and Arthur use it after all. Anyway, enough of that. This is your room. Here, I’ll just sort the bed out.”

Sirius produced a wand from his robes as he opened the door, leading them into that was, if not particularly large, then not painfully small either. In the middle, against the far wall, stood a double bed. There was a chest of drawers against one wall, next to a wardrobe while on the other side was a window, looking into the garden below. Beneath it was a desk with a chair.

As Sirius began to point his wand at the bed ready, to transfigure it, Arthur reached out to stop him.

“Ah, you don’t need to bother with that, don’t worry.” He explained to a disbelieving Sirius.

“Eh? Surely you want separate beds?”

“Nae, we’re plenty used to sharing a bed. We’ve being doing it for quite some time now, and very … pleasant … it is too.”

Alistair’s smile as he added his own reasoning was rather amused and very much aware of the implications of his words. Sirius felt his face redden slightly as acquiesced to his guests preferences.

“Well, uh, if you’re happy, I, er, guess it’s, er, fine.” His words were halting, betraying his shock at their request, recovering as he continued, “anyway, I’ll leave you to unpack. I’ll be downstairs if you need me, I’m starting to clear out some of the rooms for Weasleys. Ah, if you could, it would be great if you could help when you’re done. Not that you have to, of course. And, obviously, if it’s supper time then we’ll eat. Um.”

After he finished speaking Sirius as good as fled down the stairs, leaving Arthur and Alistair standing alone together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius muses on his house guests

Downstairs, in one of the spare bedrooms Sirius was beginning to clean in anticipation of the Weasleys’ arrival, Sirius gathered his thoughts. The two teenage boys currently upstairs were, of course, the focus.

They really were strange. At first, when Dumbledore had first shown up with them on his doorstep, they had seemed fairly normal. Y’know, outside of the general weirdness of Dumbledore bringing random strangers to stay with him but what with the Order and everything, that wasn’t too abnormal.

Most kids joined Hogwarts at eleven. Although Dumbledore’s explanation did make sense and it wasn’t an impossible situation. Still, it was unusual.

Similarly there had been no protest or unease over the idea of a double bed when he’d first mentioned it. Surely most kids would have at least shared a Look? But they hadn’t. And when he’d gone to turn one bed into two, they had protested and stopped him, saying they’d shared before. It hadn’t even sounded as though they pretending while trying to seize the opportunity, there were no hints of the nervousness that would come from using such a tactic. It was very strange. Especially the comments made by Alistair, about how they’d been doing it for years and his description of it being “pleasant”. Especially using that tone of voice.

It was a tone Sirius had used before when describing activities of a certain nature. Matters concerning the bedroom, if you like (although not all his exploits had been confined to that room). It was odd for a kid as young as them to use it. Especially if he meant what Sirius thought he did. Oh, he didn’t doubt for a second that teenagers were having sex at that age, he himself had, despite being underage by a year. But to talk about it so openly, with an adult … Well, he’d have been far too embarrassed of his fumbling attempts to do such a thing, and to do it so boldly. Any sort of murky grey legal areas were the least of his worries back then. 

Yes, these two were very strange indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's an update finally!
> 
> It's not very long but the next part needs a lot of tweaking. It actually features Arthur and Alistair but reading back over it, I'm not happy with their interaction. After that I have actual interaction between the boys and Sirius written but it needs a lot of fleshing out. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, although I'm not sure how long it will be until I post the next part.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. It's my first time writing these two so if you could tell me if they seem horrendously out of character it would be great.


End file.
